When Albus Met Gellert
by Way Worse Than Scottish
Summary: Quick little oneshot about how I think Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore first met. Albus/Gellert


Albus Dumbledore had just arrived at Godric's Hollow with his younger brother, Aberforth, in tow. His mum had been unable to come and pick them up, so it was up to Albus (again) to pick up the slack. He had apparated him and his brother to the town square, surrounded by shops and Wizarding paraphernalia.

They had finished the school year and were looking forward to some much needed relaxation for a couple months. Albus didn't think he'd get much of a break, though. It seemed he never did. In fact, school was often less stressful than staying at home.

See, during the school year, his mum took care of his little sister Arianna, and Albus was free to go off gallivanting on the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade, so long as he made sure Aberforth didn't get in too much trouble. Not that he did; Aberforth was hardworking, studious and didn't kick up much of a fuss at all.

But as soon as summer came 'round, his mum worked all day and it was left to Albus to take care of his younger siblings. He supposed it wasn't so bad now; Aberforth could entertain himself, but Arianna was still a handful. She needed constant attention; if she thought she was being ignored, her accidental magic would flare up. It was enough to fray anyone's nerves.

Albus sighed resignedly as he levitated his and his brother's luggage with his wand. At least he had magic this summer.

"Come on, Abe," he called back as he noticed his little brother trailing behind.

Aberforth looked up, "Sorry, Al," he quickened his pace and fell into step with his longer-limbed-brother. "Think this summer will be fun?" he asked desultorily.

Albus shrugged and adjusted his glasses. "I don't know. Probably not."

"At least we get to see Arianna," Abe reasoned. Albus didn't get it. Arianna and Abe seemed to get along so well, but why did Abe enjoy Arianna's presence? Didn't he resent the fact that they had to stay trapped in the house, looking after her constantly? Arianna didn't even really say that much.

So caught up in his musings, Albus bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," he apologized quickly.

"Not a problem, mate," the wizard said. He was about the same age as Albus, with shaggy blond hair and blue-green eyes that danced mischievously. For once in his life, Albus had to look up to meet someone eye-to-eye. "Gellert Grindelwald," he said, holding out a hand.

"Albus Dumbledore," he replied, taking the stranger's hand. "New here?"

The blond shrugged. "Suppose. Been here a couple weeks, just got kicked out of Durmstrang," he brushed his hair back nonchalantly. "I'm staying with my great-aunt, Bathilda Bagshot."

"Al, can we go already?" Aberforth asked in a polite tone. He knew better than to embarrass is older brother… back in Hogwarts, Aberforth had to be the epitome of a gentleman whenever he wanted to talk to Albus in public, otherwise Albus would get angry.

"Just a minute, Abe," he called. Albus turned to look back at Gellert. "I actually live right next door to you. My brother and I are Hogwarts students, just starting summer vacation. So you say you were kicked out of Durmstrang?"

Gellert smirked and leaned against the brick wall of one of the shops. "Nothing too serious, just some stuck up teachers accusing me of dark magic and creating a cult, amongst other things."

"Albus?" Aberforth prompted.

"Well, I've got to go, but I'm sure I'll see you around, right?" Albus asked. "I mean, we _are _neighbours."

Gellert smiled easily. "Sure thing. How about after dinner tonight? It's not every day that I meet a handsome wizard like you. Besides, I haven't even gotten to hear your story, yet!" Dear Merlin, this stranger was smooth. Every syllable was filled with dark promises and exciting secrets, not to mention filled with innuendo.

"My story?" Albus coughed awkwardly. He wasn't used to being the prey in the game of sexuality. It flustered him, but at the same time, it was _exciting _and _new._

The blond wizard waved a hand vaguely. "You know, childhood, goals, dreams, idols, _desires,_" he murmured seductively.

"After dinner, then?" Albus asked, trying to regain control of the conversation.

"Looking forward to it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dinner had been awkward. There was no other way to describe it. Abe had rushed off when they got home to talk to Arianna, which was a bit of a relief since that meant that Albus didn't need to look after her, but at the same time concerning, because he was _positive _Abe was telling her about his encounter with Gellert Grindelwald.

Throughout dinner, Abe and Arianna kept giving him knowing looks while mum pestered him about his health and how he was taking care of Abe during the school year. It was kind of annoying. Albus couldn't wait to leave this wretched place; he wanted bigger and better things. And he certainly deserved them; he was the greatest wizard of his age. There was no way he'd finish school then stay at home and take care of his sister.

After a brief pause in the conversation, Albus announced, "I'm going over to Bagshot's place to go talk to Gellert." He excused himself and got rid of his dishes, before his mum could say anything. He just needed to escape the domesticity of it all.

He went out the back door and through the garden, hopping over the fence separating the two houses. He found Gellert splayed out on a broken trunk of a tree, idly waving his wand. Albus raised an eyebrow as he noticed the vines that were entwining themselves a foot away.

"Hello, my dear," Gellert greeted, not bothering to get up.

Albus grinned. "Hello. Lovely night, isn't it?" It was, actually. The sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly. It was quiet, too; all one could hear was the chirp of cicadas and an errant cricket.

Gellert sat up slightly. "Reckon it is, yeah," he waved his hand, gesturing for him to sit beside him. "So tell me, Albus, what's your story?"

The Gryffindor perched beside him carefully. "The whole thing? I'm afraid it's rather long," he confessed.

"I want to know _everything_," Gellert said, and Albus got the strangest feeling that Gellert wasn't only talking about him.

Well, it was going to take a while. Albus cast a few charms and transfigured the tree into a settee. Leaning back, Albus began his story. From the time he was a child, being so proficient in magic so early, with such a vast amount of control. Him, looking after his brother and sister. His Hogwarts letter. His dream of being free of the burden he called 'family'. His soaring popularity and academic achievements. His aspirations of becoming so much _more. _"I can't wait to finish my NEWTS and be done with my family. I think I'll either get a Masters in transfiguration, or get into the Ministry."

Throughout all of this, Gellert had been steadily inching closer to him. "That sounds marvelous, Albus. I'm sure you could do it. But really, the Ministry? You could do so much _more_."

"Such as?"

"_The Deathly Hallows."_


End file.
